


Get Up

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re exhausted from a mission and promised to train with Steve. You’d rather sleep instead.





	Get Up

anon: Can you do an imagine where the reader is a new addition to The Avengers and befriends Steve and is extremely ticklish and Steve finds out and uses it against her??:)

_**...** _

You sigh as you snuggle more against the blankets, trying to cling to the sleep you know your need. The mission was rough- as most for the Avengers have to be- and you took to heart what they said about proving yourself. You worked harder than the others- even getting yourself captured and having to be broken out by Steve, though at that point you’d already sent everything they needed to Tony. The exhaustion kicked in hours ago, and all you wanted to do was sleep.

“(Y/N)?”

You moan, not bothering to hide your complaint.

There’s a familiar chuckle, and then someone gently tugs the blanket off of your head. “Mission wore you out?”

You send your best friend a sleepy glare. “Yes,” You tug them back. “Let me sleep, Steve.”

“You know you promised to train with me,” He points out, still smiling and clearly not upset. “So get up.”

You tug the blankets over your head.

He laughs. “Cooooome ooooon,” He sings, poking at your stomach. You jerk, and he pauses. “Oh?” There’s an edge to his voice.

You tense. “Steve, don’t you dare!”

He yanks the covers off and straddles your waist, fingers digging into your torso. You squeal, laughing and trying to fight him off, but he doesn’t relent, smiling down at you with sparkling eyes.

“Ok! I’m up!” You laugh, and he instantly stops, smiling at you as a few leftover giggles escape and you control yourself. “Cheater,” You send him a mock glare, grinning.

He chuckles. “Are you getting up?” His fingers tease your stomach.

You squirm, giggling. “Yes!”

He smiles, smiling down at you as he stops. “Get up then,”

You look at him blandly. “Then get off,”

He chuckles, kissing you cheek sweetly. “I’ll see you in the gym. If you’re not there in ten I’m coming to get you,” He grins, blushing a bit a he slips away.

You flop back on the bed. “Stupid super serum.”


End file.
